


Moriarty is back

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他过目不忘，智慧超群。没有过去 他是谁？那个男人每半月来一次，下午三点。从伦敦来。穿着的皮鞋只有伦敦才有店可定做。他怎么知道的？他从未去过伦敦、“我是谁？”“为什么？”。他决定自己找到答案。跟踪。他能找到答案吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

8点上班4点下班，周末6点下班。  
Richard Brook是York 一家小Tseco的收银员。

他每天说的最多的一句话是：“Hello，would you like a bag…”  
同时他轮班整理货架。  
仓库连着超市，有一个门可以进去，每次补充货物的时候得问Jeffery要。那个愚蠢肥胖的男人，算是这个超市的主管。偏执、强迫症，不信任除了自己以外的人。  
这使得他天天都眯着那双被脸上肥肉挤住的鼠眼在这个小超市里巡视着，小山一样的身体在货架间挤来挤去，盯着每一个顾客还有每一个员工。  
在他相信中他是为这个超市付出最多的人，Richard知道他偷偷把超市幻想成一个女人，他看到过Jeffery抚摸墙壁的样子，他恶心的赶快把头扭了过去。  
要不是那些顾客来买东西才能使超市继续开下去，他才收敛住厌恶的目光，如果有人从货架上拿了东西又放回去，这会让他抓狂的。至于员工，Jeffery权当是超市里的共生寄生虫。拿着不多的薪水，整天想着偷懒，他多希望回到奴隶社会好让自己在手里那一条鞭子可以抽打他们来压榨最后的剩余价值。别妄想可以瞒过他，每个人在轮班的时候他都在很远的地方掐表，一秒都没得多，立刻能听到他的大嗓门从那头吼到这头。这是英国，哪有这样使唤人的？  
所以Richard最讨厌换班的时候，事实上他讨厌所有可能和Jeffery接触的时候。通常不等他掐完表Richard就自觉地回到了岗位上。至于那些不得不把脸转向Jeffery的时候，他极力忍住别盯着Jeffery脸上正在出油的成人痘，否则他会吐在工作服上并再也没机会穿它回来上班。  
每天补货的时候在下午2点，顾客最少的时候。  
Richard得十分不情愿地挪到Jeffery面前，毕恭毕敬地问是否可以借用仓库的钥匙好使他这个微不足道的小小员工把珍贵的物资摆到架子上去。

他确定这不是错觉，Jeffery看着面前这个小个子男人问自己借钥匙，只是快速扫了他一眼，就快速把目光移到别的地方了。对的他的目光，混合着鄙夷，还有一些以Jeffery的智商不能了解的东西，这不是一两次了。有人想挑战的他权威？他才是这儿工作的最久的人，最了解甜甜圈和烤鸡放在架子上怎么好看的人。而有一个，才来了五个月，大腿比他的胳膊肘儿还细的小鸡仔敢看不起他？一面摸着脖子上的钥匙Jeffery把眼睛眯的更小了。  
Richard始终避免着任何错误，但Jeffery不知道为什么特别喜欢找他的茬。  
“为什么食品区有灰尘？不是卫生用品区也不是DVD区是该死他妈的食品区？”  
“那不归我关，Helen才该是擦货架的人。” Richard望着更本就不存在的灰尘。  
“但是你是负责食品区补货的人对不？超市，我们，顾客，付你钱，你得工作，难道你不能顺便擦掉吗，你！看着我！”  
他不情愿地把脸转过去。  
“你以为你是什么重要人物？你根本就只不过是一个……”  
Richard盯着他眼睛开始发直，面前的男人在对他大吼，吐沫四溅，而他的思维飘到了别的地方。  
不是遗传，而是来源于大量垃圾食品的堆积，肥肉挤得眼睛都快看不见。细小的眼睛勉强看出是淡褐色，褐色是由于程度不高的黑色素在虹膜前方组合并且经历了瑞利色散而形成的。只有尺度小于入射光波长的的粒子所产生的散射现象可以成为瑞利色散，分子散射强度与入射光的波长四次方成反比, 且各方向的散射光强度不一样。提出此观点的十九世纪著名物理学家瑞利出生于英国莫尔登，那里有泥地赛跑迎接新年的传统。用来定性人类发展经验历程的定性语称为传统，一个相对的概念，与现代对比。纵观人类发展史其关键字包含有继承、合作、交流、语言、文字、符号、自然、环境、时间、社会、文明、国家、工具、知识、技术、哲学、精神、物质、能量、信息、生产、生活、贸易、工艺、发明、物理、数学、化学、生产力、生产关系、交通、通信、分工、资源、权力、财富 ………

直到眼前一个响指的爆炸。  
“我在和你说话！你这不知好歹慢手慢脚的废物，你他妈的在看什么？！”这下吐沫星子彻底溅到了他脸上还有胃酸过多食物腐坏的味道。  
在他进一步轰炸Richard耳膜之前他先低头了：“对不起Mr Thompson！是我的失误，我现在就去把它擦干净……”  
最好的办法就是装成愧疚的样子从这个胖子边上溜过去，别忘了还得忽略在身后的鄙夷目光。

最后他还是拿到了钥匙。  
一把绑在油腻腻绳子上的钥匙，在他还回去之后依然能感觉到手上的油光。  
他把一只只面包放上去的时候，那个男人来了。  
Richard Book背对着他，手里的动作没停。  
这个男人每半月来一次，每次都是下午3点。  
Richard的记忆从未出错过，见过一面的人他都记得，一本字典看过一遍就能一字不落地背出。所以他也记得这个深棕色头发和眼睛的男人，穿着合身不明品牌的西装，那看起来像是私家定制。从来只是买一个甜甜圈，然后付账出门，前后不过5分钟。他来拿甜甜圈的时候Richard正好将培根面包放上去，甜甜圈就在他边上的架子上。他保持面部向前，看着培根面包，只用余光去瞟。男人修长的手指带着戒指，拿走了两个草莓夹心味的，转身的时候目光落在他身上一秒。Richard坚持到着5分钟过去才敢转过去做其他事，这时候他早就不见了。

晚上他到家的时候已经天黑了，英国在这个时节天黑的很早。  
他拿出钥匙开了门，屋子里漆黑一片，他室友似乎都不在。  
摸黑上了楼，把钥匙丢在一边他准确地摔进了床里。他在床上呆了好几小时，听到了楼下室友夫妇和他们的孩子回来的声音，小女孩的笑声消失在了他们的房间里。他们今天去了一条街外的餐馆，Richard是自己猜出来的，没人告诉他。那女人穿了高跟鞋，前头有缎带的那双，她假装是她最喜欢的实际上她只有这一双的那双宝蓝色高跟鞋，上周餐桌上放了那家餐馆的宣传单。他没有感觉饿，睁着眼假装他看不见，他也的确看不见，房间里一点光也没有只有声音，外面街上汽车开过的声音。  
床垫太柔软了，他几乎陷了进去，只有思想将他牢牢地扯了回来。  
三点，他每次都正好站在面包架前，边上是甜甜圈。他非常肯定，剩下的几分钟，在他背后，那个男人在盯着他。可是他是谁呢？他认识他吗？他一定认识他的。  
他浑身上下都充满了优雅自信，每一个细节都是精致的。Richard试图推理关于他的一切，可是收获甚微。西装三件套看不出品牌，应该出自某个传统私人裁缝之手，马甲上别着白金表链。袖口只有一颗纽扣，说明他经常出席的不是正式场合。手指干净指甲修剪精致，不是做体力活，右手中指上的茧几乎没有，不是做文书工作。步履稳重不急不躁，皮鞋光亮几乎没有磨损，看来他不经常走路，只有鞋子给他透露了一点玄机。这是一双男式休闲鞋，来自伦敦 Maddox St上一家很小但是年代很久远的手工鞋店。这是唯一透露出男人信息的线索，虽然他不能由此就肯定他是伦敦来的。不过Richard怎么知道这鞋来自伦敦？他从未去过伦敦。

第二天上班的时候他不能停止思考这些，他知道的不多，每一个节点都在他脑海里反反复复翻来倒去好多遍，但是没有答案。他想要一个答案。  
他需要一些别的事来分散他的注意力。  
面前的这个女顾客1月零3天前来过，未婚但是左手无名指有一圈指环印，平时让人以为她结婚是为了躲避追求者，她其实有个同性爱人只是不想出柜。她女友棕色长发是University of Westminster的学生，她重考了两次才考上，Richard在女人钱包里的照片上看到了她胸前的小小校徽。从左手边那个男人扭脖子的频率看来他戴着的假发已经给他捂出疹子了，他从35岁开始秃顶不算太早直到现在47岁脑袋中间的头发全都没了。拿着巧克力的男孩每天都来，提前一小时从学校偷跑出来，是为了不让别人发现他放学回家有仆人来接。他的老师直到这个也不管他因为他的老师是仆人的情人，相识是因为仆人假扮他父亲参加家长会。他太矮了拿不到架子顶端的巧克力却一直坚持要拿到，这种中间带玩具的巧克力最受孩子的欢迎通常都放在他们拿得到的地方，今天则是由于Helen的失误，一会Richard就能听到Jeffery的训斥声，要不是他走神的厉害他应该提醒Helen的。  
这一连串观察推论场景重现差点让他的注意力就此完蛋，不过是几秒间的事却差点没拿稳手中的袋子。女人接过袋子付钱的时候白了他一眼，她觉得这个瘦小的收银员透着古怪，他差点把装着鸡蛋的袋子掉在地上。Richard的脸越来越苍白，他努力镇定住招呼了下一位顾客，但是事与愿违他脑中有一个地方突然刺入一根针让他呼吸一滞。那是他右边后脑上方的一个地方，每当他开始思考就会针扎一样地疼继而发展成强烈不可控制的头痛。他去过医院，医生看了病例抬头看了他一眼说只是着凉给他开了点药。那些药他一次也没吃过，他知道这更本就不是着凉，像是有什么东西急切地想要从他大脑里挣脱出来。  
在白天，他眼中的事物全是分散零碎的，他知道每个陌生人去过哪里他们的职业、喜好，他们的家人。他知道门口地上的种子来自哪里，杂志区为什么有一本少了赠品谁干的怎么干的，Jeffery衣角上为什么会有石油他昨天见过谁了。  
太多了他的大脑要爆炸了。  
信息充满了他的思维，像有强迫症一般每样东西他都自动地开始推断，这种情况愈演愈烈无法停止。除此之外他还好奇他是怎么知道这些的，他脑海里的知识包括了逻辑学、化学、数学、物理学、金融学、政治学、犯罪学…可他只是一个小小的收银员，在York这个小地方。  
哦天哪天哪天哪他是谁呢他头真痛啊有针在扎有人往这个小孔里到了汽油点了火烧起来了快灼伤他了有什么‘呯’地响了一声是什么呢他不知道他晕倒了。

昨天他又来过了。  
Richard面色憔悴驼着背尽可能快地工作着，好心的Helen愿意帮他分工，所以不等3点他就补好货了。  
不知道自己为什么这么做但他就是这么做了，他提前买走了全部草莓味的甜甜圈并把仓库里的藏了起来。他突然不在乎Jeffery可能因此发怒，前天他看到Richard抱头倒在地上的样子差点吓尿了。  
在晕倒之后的第二天依然来上班是因为那个男人会来。  
果然在3点一秒都不差地那双些踏了进来。  
本来Richard以为自己什么都不在乎了这一次他要直视他，直到他们的目光碰在一起，他会逼他说出他认识自己。  
但是在接触到那双眼睛的时候他没由来地将头转了过去，甚至比他自己发现的还要快。等他反应过来他已经背对着他，又是背对着他。想强迫自己转过去，但是他又在怀疑他心底里的害怕什么，那个男人看起来并不可怕，他在怕什么？最后他还是没转过去。

他的情况越来越糟，Richard开始酗酒。  
白天他精神不济看东西甚至重影，Jeffery再也不敢招惹他。Richard眼眶泛红疯狂在他视网膜后闪动，大脑开始无时不刻地钝疼起来，头盖骨之下有一只巨大的毛虫在蠕动着织茧，很快就能蜕变成蝶Richard几乎听到蝶翼扇动的幻听。  
好多个晚上他坐在房间里缩在在床上，依然没有开灯窗帘也没拉开，黑暗侵蚀着他的思想。他试图找点什么来填充失去的那一部分，可是他只有酒精。从喉咙里不断灌下去，麻痹大脑里的那只毛虫，他甚至怀疑他的血管里是空的，血液都跑走了酒精代替了它们。  
手指伸进头发他的眼睛向上翻着，太痛苦了，他想要答案，然而痛苦只是痛苦在那背后什么也没有。  
没有原因，没有过去，没有记忆。他有什么？  
昨天晚上Sally在看电视，他从她边上经过去厨房倒果汁。回来的时候喝着果汁他瞟了眼电视，里面一个长着四只眼的外星人在说话：“….夜深人静的时候，连一点回忆也没有…..”[注]  
从最初的迷茫到对现状的接受，他从来都只默默地接受着。但现在不一样了，他说不出有什么不一样那些黑暗混沌乱成了一锅粥即将倾泻而出，隐藏的帷幕抖动着一个角引诱他去揭开。  
后来他觉得需要更多的麻痹，房间太安静了，思想吵的他夜不成眠。  
晚上他每天去夜店，直到早上才回去。班也几乎不上了，天知道他的胃里多久没进食物，全是酒。  
他泡在迷乱的灯光下，终于感到了思想停止了。

在他酗酒的第三周，他留意到那个男人破例在晚上出现了。  
Richard直勾勾地盯着他，眼神穿过中间胡乱扭动着的男男女女。  
他拨开他们穿过去，步伐不稳撞到了不少人。根本就没有听到身后的脏话，他把酒瓶子往后一扔尖叫在人群中炸开了。

他们挤在一起亲吻摸黑上楼的时候他的室友都睡了。  
他才不在乎会把谁吵醒，跌跌撞撞地打开了门，立马脚下一软摊在地上。  
陌生人拎起他丢到床上去，他舔着嘴唇撕掉了衣服。  
男人压上他的时候他向后倒过去，柔软的床垫接受了他。一双大手在他身体上抚摸着，男人的舌头在他嘴里搅动着。他下身涨的快爆炸了，可是男人不肯碰触发那里反而往下将他的乳首含进口中。他被允吸地浑身发软无助地扯住他身上那人的衣服，上等布料的西装，是他熟悉的感觉。挺起腰用腿间的肿胀去挤压另一人的下体，Richard发现他也勃起着。他更用力地磨蹭着，陌生人终于肯将手放到那里。他的手伸进去隔着裤子揉弄着已经湿润的前端，内裤上的水迹变大他湿的一塌糊涂。他忙着将他的西装扯掉，于是他得逞了。  
在他的身体赤裸的那一刹Richard触到他皮肤突然像过电一样地颤抖了一下，陌生人也扯掉了他的内裤。

他进入的时候Richard突然流泪了，他紧紧地抱住他让他们俩的身体贴合在一起，他的阴茎在他体内研磨着。每一下冲刺都在他的敏感点上，每一下抚摸都增长着他的快感，这个男人太熟悉他的身体。  
“啊..啊天哪..”他在他耳边喘气，眼睛死死地闭着为了能全心感受那人给予他的一切感官。  
他止不住哭泣眼泪满脸都是：“..告诉我…告诉我..”他支离破碎地试图说着什么。  
“求你了！”他突然睁开眼睛松开那具身体大喊。  
他捧住他的脸颤抖着，不止是身体还有他的心。他的眼睛随着睫毛的开合落下更多的眼泪，凑过去将嘴唇和陌生人碰在一起他在他唇上呢喃着：“求求你，告诉我吧..告诉我….”  
但那人只是加速了阴茎在他身体里进出的速度一时间他又难以自控地倒在枕头上。  
“啊啊！啊！我..不…啊”他一时失语只能透露出无意义的字句。  
“我..啊！！快了…我要…！啊！”陌生人低下头亲吻他的脖子，他喉头在他唇间滚动。  
“至少….至少告诉我你的名字…..好吗？任何名字，哪怕不是真的……”他已经临近高潮。  
然而陌生人什么也没说。

最后他喷的他们俩腹部胸口都是他的液体，另一股灼热进入了他。  
结束后陌生人的手还是没离开他的身体，他缓缓地抚摸了Richard的腰侧，温柔地吻着他。  
只是嘴唇之间的缓慢摩擦，他很小心好像这包含了什么意义。Richard体会着这个不同寻常的吻，心几乎撕裂了。他没有抽出来，维持着在他里面的这个姿势抱住他躺下，Richard缩在他怀里闭上了眼。

早上醒来的时候他根本就不期待身边还有人。  
默默地一个人收掉了床上的狼藉，他赤裸着坐在床沿。  
一个计划在他脑海里形成。

Richard知道他下次什么时候会再来。  
他照常上班去了好像之前的事都没发生过，Jeffery只敢在一边偷偷瞥着他。  
半个月的时间并不久，他有这个耐心等待况且这给了他时间考虑清楚，虽然这只是个非常简单的计划。  
Richard没有朋友，那么他的空余时间都是怎样度过的？他在他步行所能走到的地方都留下了脚印，他记住了哪些拐角有摄像头，哪些街区有花园，马路上的红绿灯几秒后会变化，这个季节的风向什么时候天黑，鸽子通常集中在什么地方。以前他不知道自己记住这些是为了什么，他只是看到了然后就印在脑子里了，他现在也不明白为什么不过他可以用到这些。  
还有一件事是他早就知道的。  
那个陌生人是怎样来的York。  
他那双基本不用踩在外面地面的皮鞋，告诉了Richard他的车就在不远处。钥匙当然不会在他身上，Richard推测他不是自己开的车。他前几次观察到那辆黑色的毫无特征每次号码都会变化的车里有一男一女，女的在后座男的是司机。那个男的也许还兼职保镖，因为他会下车跟在不远的地方，女人偶尔也会下车只是为了放松一下，看得出她从事着高强度耗脑力的工作，不过即使这样她也没抬起盯在手机上的目光。  
一定要想个办法，接近。  
这需要一点运气，但是Richard似乎并不缺少运气。  
超市边上稍远一点的地方，那个有三张长椅的地方，经常聚集着一些无所事事的混混。  
Richard又一次没去上班，他在前几天偷偷藏起了一辆超市里的推车，还有一些装满了食品的大纸箱子。一定会有人发现的，那又怎样这会是好半个月之后的事了，况且他们明天就能发现Richard不见了。  
从超市到那些长椅之间没有马路没有红绿灯意味着没有摄像头，这只是York很小很小的一部分，并不是哪里都有摄像头的。这保证了他接下来做的事也不会有人知道。为了预防万一他还是戴上了一顶牢固的假发好来遮住他的额头，下颌上还贴了假胡子，现在他看起来一点也不像他了，全能的Richard连伪装都做的那么完美。穿着Jeffery的工作服，他只比Richard高一点裁掉裤腿就行了，至于他比他多出的那么多脂肪，Richard在衣服下填充了大量的塑料袋和报纸，丢弃的时候会让它们看起来像普通的街角垃圾。最重要的，Richard戴上了一副眼镜，没办法改变自己标志性的双眼那么至少得遮一下。伪装好了之后他一点也不紧张，好像这些过去他都常常干。他计算着男人来的时间，还有十几分钟他的车就会停到路边去，司机会下门走到超市对面的Coast装模作样地买上一杯咖啡。  
3点快到了，Richard把车从藏着的地方推出来，即使推车上高高地堆着的纸箱阻挡了他的视线他也知道前面的路是怎样的。50米内，那4个无业游民站在一起分享他们昨夜不知哪里盗来的战利品。Richard在接近的时候冷静地突然加速，他们4个被突然冲过来的手推车和上面沉重的纸箱砸中一时间没反应过来。几秒后Richard转身就跑，他们扔下手上的东西挥着拳头向这个‘胖子’追去。Richard跑的并不快再往前一些就会被抓到，但他只要撑到Coast就够了。那个司机出来的时候迎面撞上了Richard，他们俩纠缠了好一会咖啡撒的到处都是。  
Richard惊慌失措带着恐惧的眼神从镜片下透出来，语无伦次地说着他这个倒霉鬼惹到了地方黑帮他们要追杀他，他的演技好极了。司机抬头看到了后面追上来的人沉默着脱掉了可能会碍事的西装让Richard躲到后面去，他瞥到了那女人也因为这边的骚动下车了，不过他们的主人还在超市里寻找Richard并不知道外面发生的事。他连滚带爬地接过司机的西装向一边闪去，口袋里的钥匙钱包和其他杂物滚了一地。女人试图安慰他他就做出更害怕的样子，她就只好让他先躲一下。  
Richard并不知道他们是怎样解决掉那4个人，他在这期间用钥匙打开了后备箱并把他们丢回了钱包所在的方位。那两个帮助他的好心人也不知道那个‘胖子’去哪里了，他们以为那胆小怕事的鼠辈一老早就跑回自己的老窝了。司机捡起地上的西装和物品的时候没人注意到有个角落里多出了好几包垃圾。

他在里面呆了有一段时间，很不好受又闷又黑即使高级车里闻不到汽油也没人会想给后备箱添置通风系统。  
没办法他得忍，又过了很久他感到车一直在开，开着开着突然就往下了，不同寻常地左右拐弯后彻底地停了下来。之前开到某一些地方他听见了那些声音，一下子就听出了他已经到伦敦了，那些声音就好像日日夜夜常伴着他环绕在某些空间。他能感觉出后来经过了Thames River，然后到了某一个临界点声音都消失了，他进到一个特殊的地方。  
车一动不动地停了很久他让自己又等待了一会，之前有人下车并关门，他也没马上就爬出来。直到他在心里估计过了有半小时，他才打开之前为了防止出来时被锁死一直用衣服很小的一角卡住的后备盖。Richard半边身体都是麻的手指也十分僵硬，他不仅用衣服卡着后备盖还用手捏着那里这样在路上就不会因为颠簸而发出声音。  
他悄悄钻出来没用一秒就瞅到了某个角落里的摄像头，躲在车和车之间的夹缝他猜他刚才的动作够快也许在庞大的监视系统里只是迅速一闪而过的小小阴影。对的这个地方有庞大的监视系统，监视着内部的每个角落，并且还监视着整个伦敦和英国一些重要的地方，不止如此恐怕这监视范围还延伸到了其他国家。一月前他就放弃了追问自己是怎么知道一些事的，而现在他知道这个关于监视系统的运作自然的就好像本该是他记忆的一部分，他不过把他们重现出来。大脑并没有经过思考回忆，这些自动跳了出来。  
车与车之间有一个精准的距离，Richard如果从车底摸到门边被拍到的几率非常小。这是一件独立的小车库，安置在一个略大的车库里，看来是用来停放某些重要人物的车的。当然外面也布满了监视器，他计算着可能有的死角。当然会有死角的，他知道所有摄像头的位置还知道哪里有守卫，他会找到死角的别人不能他能他总是能。想到这一些他的手腕突然抽了一下，一瞬间有种冰冷的铁质物锁在上面的触感，他怀疑是刚才好几小时一动不动带来的损伤。  
趴在最后一辆车底，还有1小时换班，换班时不会有空隙所以他不会有机会，他要等的是另一件事的发生。1小时又27分钟后第2行第3辆车会在这个固定的时候开出去执行某一些任务，这里每辆车都会在一个时间开走，他之所以选中这辆是因为它会经过他找到的那个死角同时又可以靠它的遮掩躲过守卫。  
沿着刚才制定好的路线他躲到那辆车底下缩成一团，他暂时还不会知道今天是个特殊的日子，所有的监视器前都不会有人。  
又在脑内过了一边路线，他需要回忆更多的细节。  
这个大楼有10层楼，人们通常所知底下有5层，Richard知道其实有7层，现在他在第3层。内部墙面是略带黄调的奶白，底下停车场是灰黑色的，某些办公室里除了高档的实木家具外还隐藏了先进的仪器。最核心的部分在最底下那里有计算机中心还有些别的东西，他可能去过，并且待过不短的时间。有些楼是分开的，中心有一幢主楼，通往主楼的每个过口有6扇电子门，必须一个一个输入特定的密码才能通过。大楼坐落在Thames River边上，从外部看略呈阶梯状每一层顶部两端有绿色的玻璃，中间是相对着竖立起来的通信塔。  
他想他正在军情六处的大楼里。

事情和他想的一样顺利，他通过了。  
不过他没有往上走，也没有去主楼，他想要的在更深处。  
随着他的不断深入有一个疑惑突然间跳进了他的脑海，除了停车场外，其他没见到任何人。他记忆中本该有人的地方，空空如也。他突然惊慌起来了，这难道是一个陷阱？是什么人能够料到他会到这里来？  
他的脚步犹豫了起来。  
开始回想之前的一些步骤，他很肯定在进入到后备箱里的时候没有人发现，难道说他还是被拍到了？  
他变得更加迟疑，完全没注意到身后故意放的很轻很轻的脚步声，直到头部传来一阵钝痛。

头还是很痛视线模糊，他没晕多久就醒了过来，眼前是摇晃着的地板还有他自己的双手。  
他被什么人扛在肩膀上大脑里糊成一团被带去不知道哪里。  
经过几个走廊，穿过几道门，他完全没办法集中注意力。强迫自己清醒起来，他闭眼努力着，即将败给头痛的时候他被带到了一扇大门前。如果不是被扛着他一定会知道这是哪里。木质大门完美地刷着清漆，边上的浮雕刻画精致，黄铜的门把抛的锃亮，现在正半开着。  
“……你忘了我们的目的吗？”“但是他掌握了太多秘密了，这是一个除掉他的好机会…”“别忘了你有今天是因为谁！”“….哦你成了他的走狗。”“他可以帮助我们得到更多。”“那他拥有的那些把柄呢？那是定时炸弹…”“我们可以稍后决定，那么现在，Mr Holmes，James Moriarty在哪里？！”一些话从那里面飘了出来，Richard瞬间就惊醒了。  
门被打开了，背着他的人将他一把丢了进去。  
一时之间满屋子的人都震惊地盯着他。  
有许多握着武器的人，一边站着那个女人，两个看起来像是某种组织头目的人中间是那个男人。  
他们有几秒都那样呆滞住了，最惊讶的是那个男人。

Saiyide是最先反应过来的人，他向Abudumijiti使了个眼色，收起了原先狰狞的面孔他暂时假装忘记刚才他说过什么。他挥手接触警戒，那些拿枪对着Richard的人整齐地把枪放下了。  
Richard知道Saiyide不是个笨蛋，在那个黄沙漫天的地方他们都坐在帐篷里，要不是实在走投无路了他绝不对会求助于人。可是他没办法了他最后的王牌过早地被人发现了，他不能等到时机成熟。Saiyide不在乎钱，Richard从他那里得到很多钱，Richard也不在乎钱，他们不约而同地在想同一件事。他大老远跑到这个鬼地方不是没有抱怨过，后来回英国的时候他还能想起他脱下的那件Westwood西装里抖出的一小堆黄沙。Richard脑海里的画面是他自己坐在Saiyide对面，Saiyide说他已经将钱分别汇到世界各地那10个不同的银行，他在等他确认。不过那个小个子大眼睛的男人只是笑了，Saiyide咬紧牙制止自己对他暴力相向。没错钱可不重要，重要的是现在Saiyide不是唯一一个知道那些仓库在哪里的人了。这一次他帮了他很大的忙，不然他很可能就此玩完了，不过他也亲手将把柄交到了别人手里。这让他即使连觉也睡不安稳。  
Abudumijiti也许智商不够，不过他的势力却也大的很。Richard帮过他一次，他们没再有过多的联系Abudumijiti却是个十分可靠的‘朋友’。交易干脆利落，这次他得到的比钱重要的是忠诚。  
现在他们联手了，这两个国际上最可怕的恐怖组织的头目。他们亲自潜入MI6，想必策划了很久动用了组织内部一切资源。这很难，想混进MI6这样极端保密的地方光有实力是不够的，恐怕他们有内应。Richard觉得他们口中的James Moriarty是关键，关于这个名字他的大脑给出了一个模糊的影像。  
Saiyide走上前来Richard看不懂他脸上的表情，他想说什么的时候门外响起了一阵枪响。  
房间里那些持枪人立刻闪出了一半，他们都不知道发生了什么但几声枪响之后一切有恢复平静了。Saiyide和Abudumijiti互相瞪视，他们一人抓住Richard一人抓住那个男人将他们当成人质。他们走出门去的时候地上只有他们手下四散的尸体，没有别人。疑虑充满了每一个心里，谁也搞不懂到底出了什么状况。Richard也是一团乱完全理不出任何头绪。  
他们谁也没注意那个女人，她早前就缩在角落，头发凌乱高跟鞋和一直拿着的手机都不见了。直到一个烟雾弹滚到他们脚边还是没有人想起她，Richard呛的眼泪直流什么也看不见只有胡乱响起的枪声在他耳边炸开了。有人冲了过来将他从Saiyide手上夺下，他拉着他一直往前跑。

Richard只是被他拉着，一直来到一扇厚重的密码门前。  
这复杂的门需要精确地输入3道密码不能有一次错误，之后是一个复杂的锁销。  
他们其实没有跑出多远，那些人很快就会追上来。  
“Sir！”女人对着男人喊了一声，他朝她点点头后她掏出一把枪往他们来的方向折了回去。  
开锁需要一点时间，好在他看起来很熟练的样子，最后随着‘咔嚓’一声门开了。

Richard知道他们在往主楼走。  
他走在他身后，他们都一眼不发，突然间Richard停了脚步。  
男人走了几步感觉到Richard没跟上来，他也停下转过身看着他。  
他们无言地对视了几秒，最后男人妥协先开了口。  
“不，别在这个时候。”  
“就现在，”Richard坚持。  
“主楼里的数据库有一个精简的机密光碟，他们有内应，会很快…”  
“不是这个。”  
他知道Richard在问什么，他原来还想做最后的试探。  
他吸了一口气终于放弃了：“Myc…”  
“Mycroft Holmes，”Richard帮他把这句话说完了。  
“你记得？”Mycroft略微不可置信地看着一脸迷惑的Richard。  
“没，只是…”Richard不明白怎么形容这种感觉，他就这样轻易地将对方的名字说了出来。  
“等等，记得是什么意思？我应该记得什么？”Richard向他靠近，他着迷似的盯着Mycroft深棕色的眼睛。  
今天他的出现无疑带给Mycroft很大的动摇，他能感觉出隐藏在他双眼后还残留的犹豫，他蠕动的几乎说出答案的双唇。“是什么…”他靠的越来越近，他们的气息重叠了起来他望到他眼里很深的地方手搭在他腰上摸在西装里的马甲上。他将手抚上他的脸睫毛都舍不得颤动生怕错过任何一个细节，他仰着头期待着，Mycroft也终于低下了头......

他出现的太突然Richard和Mycroft都吓了一跳。  
Richard认出他了，是那个司机，他拿着一把手枪，正对着Mycroft。  
Mycroft把他揽到身后Richard感到他握住他的手十分的坚定。  
“这么说，你就是那个内应？”  
“Sebastian，”他在Mycroft身后说然后绕过他走到前面。  
他在Richard的示意下放下了枪。Mycroft瞬间就明白了，他无奈地闭起眼摇了摇头。  
“Sebastian Moran，你潜伏在我身边是来找你的老板的。那你找到了吗？”  
被称为Sebastian的年轻人看了眼Richard，后者皱着眉和刚才一样他在好奇为什么他也知道他的名字。  
“也许有，也许没有，”他这样回答，“你打算怎么办？”  
“我要去拿光碟。”  
“我和他一起。”  
Sebastian又看了眼Richard：“好的，那我和Anthea一起挡住他们。”

他们分开有十五分钟了，Sebastian和Anthea一定很出色，他们一路上没遇到任何人。  
他觉得有些可惜，刚才要不是Sebastian突然闯入，他几乎就要得手了。  
计算机中心在主楼的地底，他们打开了一个有一个的密码门，Richard发现他知道那些密码，每一个都知道。他有很多的问题，他觉得这是一个好机会让Mycroft把关于自己的事全都倒出来，不过这是迟早的眼下他还有关于现状的另一些想知道的。他们到了计算机中心，那张关盘就在某个主机内，资料随时更新着。Mycroft将它拿出来，但这不够他还得将最新的一份拷走，这需要再花一点时间。他走到某一台电脑，然后让Richard把原来的电脑里的资料删除，毫无意外地Richard干的轻车驾熟。  
他们坐在一边等着资料被刻进光碟里。  
Mycroft很安静他一点也不急，好像接下来会发生什么都被他计算好了。Richard知道自己早就对他这个样子又着迷又憎恨，不过他要知道这一切的来源。  
他走过去挨着Mycroft坐下，把手放在他大腿上侧过脸盯着他。  
Mycroft正等着他过来，他也将手叠在那只放在他大腿上的手上微笑地看Richard。刚才有一会Richard都没提出任何疑问，他不是常常都有耐心的，不过是清楚Mycroft一定会给他解答。  
“那你说内应是谁？”  
“这不重要，关键是谁泄露了密码，”Mycroft引导着他。  
“Sebastian吗？”他将手翻过来和Mycroft纠缠在一起。  
他摇了摇头：“他要是知道，就不会一直伪装潜伏在我身边了。”  
Mycroft在和他兜圈子，他发现了，本来他应该和他周旋最后逼他说出来。  
但是他突然改变策略了，有一件事一闪而过，他嘴边露出一抹狡黠的笑容。  
挨近他Richard将那笑容更多地透露给Mycroft：“James Moriarty是谁？”  
一瞬间Mycroft的眼神变得危险，他用力捏紧了他们握在一起的手Richard痛的扭曲了表情，他想要从他哪里逃走不住地试图把手抽出来。Mycroft仔细地观察着Richard的脸，想从他脸上研究出个究竟。  
“别骗我，”他一字一句地说到。  
“你早就知道了对吗。”  
Richard面对Mycroft锐利的目光无处可逃，他的大脑一下子又像从前那样，那只蝴蝶终于要振翅而飞了。  
这时候大楼东面传来一声震天的爆炸。

“那是什么？”  
“不管是什么，”Mycroft眯起眼，“我们都该走了。”  
他强行将没拷完的光盘推出来，不过没成功，光盘被卡住了，电脑屏幕上显示：请输入密码。  
“密码是什么？”Mycroft转过来猛地捏住他的肩膀。  
有时候问题太多了反而不知道该先问哪个，正如Richard不知道该先思考Mycroft为什么会问自己密码还是思考他为什么知道密码，其实这两个都是最后考虑的，他应该先想出密码是什么。  
那么密码是什么？  
Mycroft的脸在他面前晃动，有可能他抓着他的肩膀在摇晃有可能是他自己在摇晃，他分不清了。爆炸似乎持续不断地发生着，从外面从他大脑里。有一串数字，他抓不住它们中的任何一个。

他知道Moriarty很生气，他眼睛里燃烧着黑色的火焰，这种时候没人敢接近他。他手上拿着那把枪，手指用力地在上面摩擦着，他的呼吸很轻然后下一秒突然站起跑到屋外一头扎进了泳池里。他在水下呆了很久，久到Richard以为他已经溺死自己的时候他又大笑着浮出水面。他挣扎着出来躺在池边笑得可不可支把刚吸入肺里的宝贵空气又挤了出去，Richard不记得他为什么笑他总是笑不是吗？

Mycroft还在喊他，他也想回答他，不过那些关于Moriarty的记忆纠缠住他而且他的头又是那么痛。他几乎看不清面前还有什么，一些小小的密密麻麻的紫色斑点占据了他的视线，如果可以他想选择把他自己的大脑挖出来。他真想大喊一声停下那该死的敲门吧，是谁他妈在敲？如果没有选择他可以等到痛晕过去。  
他没有选择。

他觉得他没晕过去多久。  
鼻腔内并不干燥，他还没失去自主呼吸，也许就20分钟。  
他迷糊了好一会发现他已经离开了计算机中心，他坐了起来。手上传来黏滑的不妙触感，低头一看，发觉红色的血液沾了他一手。  
Mycroft！  
他能肯定那不是他的血，他转过去寻找Mycroft。  
“我没事…”Mycroft一直看着他在他昏迷的那段时间，一发现Richard在寻找他立刻在他没说话之前就开口了。可是他一点也不能算没事。他靠墙坐着手捂住腰间血液随着他的呼吸流了下来，在刚才Richard昏迷的时间内，一定发生了什么。很难得他的大脑第一次没有展开推理，毫发无伤的他自己和中枪的Mycroft。  
“你知道这儿不是什么要紧地方，坏人的枪法总是不准。”可能觉得他会有点内疚，Mycroft试图打破一点沉默。“唯一的坏消息是光盘被抢走了，他们显然也知道密码。”  
刚在一直将目光锁死在Mycroft伤处的Richard察觉到他语调中的一些变化，抬起头看着他，Richard觉得他有话没说完。  
“也？知道。”  
“你明白我什么意思。”  
“为什么你总是觉得我知道？”Richard觉得不公平，他才是那个整天过着浑浑噩噩日子连记忆都没有的可怜虫。而现在这个也许唯一和他有关联的人却认为他对此该负责，这不公平。  
“你叫什么名字？”Mycroft没有理会他变动的情绪。  
他变得很生气，Mycroft不停地问问题可是他才是该有问题的人，况且突然间他想不起他叫什么了。  
“你叫什么，回答我！”Mycroft的语气变得强硬起来，他原想就皱着的眉夹的更紧了。  
“哦是的，我现在才可以承认我错了！我甚至还担心你？可你更本就不再乎对吧，你的演技向来就好极了，你清楚玩的底线在哪里吗？！你有在乎….”不管伤口可能被牵扯到Mycroft大声质问着他，可是说到了最后却突然住了口。  
他‘唰’地站了起来，他也浑身都是怒火：“我他妈做错了是吧！是我把密码给了他们，如果你以为只有这样就大错特错！Mycroft玩不起就别玩！”  
没等Mycroft继续说什么他转身走了，他在长长的没有尽头的走廊里跑了起来，只想着他赢了。他布下过一个局，不然那一次Mycroft怎么可能这么容易就捉到他送去审问。他趁那一次就植入了内应，就是他自己，他知道了MI6里所有的密码，还在主电脑上做了手脚。这些也许多亏了Moriarty，他还派了Sebastian潜伏在Mycroft身边，也是他挑拨了Saiyide和Abudumijiti的这两个笨蛋的关系。感谢James Moriarty！现在他心里升起了一种毁灭的快感，英国最核心的地方已经没有秘密了，很快这个世界的格局就要改变了！  
他在下一个转角赶上了正在敲晕不知道谁的Sebastian。  
“Seb！停下，出去看热闹去！”  
Sebastian收起枪和他一起往外走，MI6的地面部队想必已经收到了通知。  
果然他们已经在外面围了一大圈，他们一出来就遭到了拘捕。刚才一直在门口的Anthea立刻过来给他们解了围，不过她可不是因为好心。  
Mycroft还下落不明。  
“他在哪里？”  
他搞不懂所有人似乎都喜欢问他问题，转过去翻着白眼对Anthea说：“聪明的无所不能的Mcy不会有事的。”他不再理她，跟着Sebastian往他准备好的车走去。今天先睡48小时，他会记得让Seb把新闻录下来的，之后的是之后再考虑，他有整个世界在等着他，他弯起嘴角。

不对，他受伤了。  
那个记忆超群的大脑几乎遗忘了这件事，几乎。  
他的脚步慢了起来，嘴角渐渐放了下来。  
他会流更多血，他们会找到他，他有可能会死。

Jim，这个太幼稚了。 MH  
他收到Mycroft的短信，几乎可以想象出他看到今天早上某人对伦敦 Eye做了什么之后强忍白眼的样子。  
可是他很开心，这样的小恶作剧并没有危害到什么人，除了那里的清洁工和之前就计划要来旅游的游客。  
老地方。 JM  
又等了很久Mycroft才回复。  
今天真的不行。 MH  
好吧他也没太失望，他打算抱着电脑过一整天，顺便望了眼边上屯着的薯片。他真的就一天没出门，再顺便说一下薯片不顶用。在他考虑要不要叫外卖的时候他听到门被开的声音，他走到客厅见到风尘仆仆Mycroft手上拎着外卖。  
有时候他们又在争吵，反正不管过程如何结局都是一样的，Mycroft不会让步他也不会。  
如果正要计算，他们在一起的时间其实不多。他们看到对方都是在手下传递的资料报告里，或者是各种几秒就断掉的视频里。真正遇在一起通常都直奔主题了，他总是很热情Mycroft也乐于配合。他甚至为了能有和他多一点的在一起的时间而制定了一些计划，可惜另一件事发生了。

他有可能会死。  
站在那里有一秒，他还是叫上Seb转身回去了。  
他想他可能又一次地失去记忆了，只有那些片段。他们和MI6的地面部队一起进去了，他最后一次见到Mycroft的地方只剩血迹。Sebastian又干掉了什么人，对方和己方都有人死了，枪的声音此起彼伏。  
他又一次站在了密码门前，这一次没有输入密码，他知道有人将门重新设定过，在前一次输入之后会自动更改成新的密码。他又想不起来了。  
主机和门的密码都是Moriarty设定的，那密码也同时沉睡在他的大脑皮层之下。  
他思考过每半月来看他的Mycroft是谁，他为什么没有过去，他的记忆去了哪里，却从未怀疑过自己和Moriarty的关系，有一个显而易见的答案就在他嘴边。

Dublin的早晨很冷比伦敦冷多了，不过York很温暖，他自从搬到伦敦就没再穿过厚厚的羽绒了。早上起床的时候他总要坐着发几秒钟的呆，这几秒他完全是寂静无声的，就好像过去许多年里被他杀掉的那些人一样。然后他就会走下楼吃早餐，之后穿上工作服去超市上班。的确有时候也会很热，他穿着短袖在屋子里蹦跶着迟迟不肯穿上为了见客户而不得不穿着的衬衫西装。“格调，”他这么和Sebastian说，只是在超市里他也只好穿那件略微不合身而且有点脏兮兮的衣服。他试图将工作和平时的自己分成两个人，喜怒无常的咨询公司的老板和宅男还有软乎乎的超市收银员，哦那是3个人。3个人就是他，某个侦探，政府职员还有医生，等等那是4个人了。还有一个房东，一个探长，一个记者，5、6个狙击手，一群陪审团，一声枪响。响在他柔软的口腔内。

Richard Brook是谁Jim几乎要忘记了。  
1小时后他握着Mycroft的手坐在救护车里。  
Jim猜他大概又中了几枪，也许还有骨折，光盘在哪他不想管。  
Mycroft勉强睁开眼看他，Jim立刻凑了上去。Mycroft在说话，说的很慢，很小声。其实他并未发出任何声音，他的喉管里插着一个小刀片。尽管这样，Jim还是听出来了。  
他回答：“我是Jim Moriarty。”

“我回来了。”

END


	2. 番外1

这天气太冷了。  
雪都进到鞋子里了，Sherlock的脚趾几乎失去了知觉。  
出来的太匆忙，大衣倒是穿了可那条他心爱的围巾忘在了床头，冷风直从领子里灌进来他努力着试图把脖子缩起来。话说那围巾还是某一年Mycroft送他的礼物，他没回去当然了，可第二天早上这个被金红相间包装纸裹着的礼物还是摆在了他的桌子上，他当然知道那是Mycroft拜托了他的室友送到他那里的。  
这个被他嘲笑过的传统，叫做圣诞节的东西今年依然存在着。  
“是啊，忙的一年到头都不回家的Mycroft和忙的一年到头连圣诞都不回家的Sherlock。”早上John把他硬推出门，因为今年他们的圣诞夜依然在221B过。既然他已经完成了一整年度的采购任务，那么这个特殊的日子理应由Sherlock出门置办。John还记得让他去买礼物，不然的话那一年才有一支的烟他今晚就别想得到了。好在经过去年和前年乱七八糟的那些事Sherlock好歹不那么不通人情了，他还是出门了，带了很多的抱怨。

他来回跑了好多次终于把东西买齐了。  
“礼物也买了吗？”John端着热牛奶过来塞到他手里。  
Sherlock往一边点点头，桌子上有一堆的杂乱的礼物。  
“哦你这懒鬼，”不过看起来他也的确不会再想出门了，一点也不。  
“好吧，买包装纸的地方反正也不远，”John开始穿大衣。  
他出门的时候可是记得带上围巾的，还有一副胖乎乎的手套。  
今年的圣诞他可是十分的期待，眼下可以算是和平时期了，某人和某人停战了。  
对的今晚Mycroft会带Jim一起过来。  
那一年里John每天都高度紧张，Sherlock失踪了Moriarty也是，即使Sherlock回来了他还是没能放松，他担心Moriarty的那些党羽。他这样子过来好久后，Sherlock才告诉他Moriarty不再会是威胁了，只要某人辛苦一点。通常他是相信Sherlock的，只是在好奇心以及对安全的担忧的驱使下，他一再追问。之后得出一个让他下巴砸在地上的回答——Mycroft Holmes和James Moriarty在一起了。Sherlock看着他惊讶的样子终于再给了他一个重击——他们之前就是情人。  
“那在一起的定义是什么，有区别吗？”  
“你发现英国的犯罪率下降了没，至少那些大型犯罪几乎都销声匿迹了。”  
“哦别说了，我不想知道详情。”

Mycroft和Jim一起出现的时候平常的就像回家探亲，John觉得这微妙极了，这个小小的221B聚集了世界上最聪明的三个人，而且他们现在可以和平共处。感谢上帝。  
Jim看起来就像他原来那样，当然这里指的不是Moriarty的那面。他有礼貌地和Hudson太太问好，和Mycroft一起把他们带来的礼物堆到圣诞树下，而且他和Molly之间一点也不尴尬。  
这真是好极了，他和John聊着天一边角落里Mycroft在和Sherlock拌嘴。John完全没感觉到来自Moriarty的压力，之前泳池那件事久远的好像上辈子。  
John也很高兴Mycroft能有这个假期，政府工作一点很不容易，看着Mycroft的黑眼圈他这样想，完全不知道让他辛苦的对象正和John聊着天。  
你说在某方面和Sherlock一样的Moriarty怎么可能消停呢？  
他也有一个高速运作的大脑，当然不可能就那样安安静静地过日子。John可没想这么深，他以为完全是爱情的力量。至于不完全的那部分，当然也是Mycroft辛苦的原因。  
Jim现在也为政府工作了。  
虽然没以前刺激，失去了他做谋划的犯罪界不堪一击，不过好歹强过没得玩。更何况他现在也能参与那些国与国之间的阴谋，这可不能告诉John。的确有时候他会忍不住玩过界或者再次伸手去犯罪界那边，这就是Mycroft该发挥作用的时候了，管住Jim花掉他很大一部分精力。

晚饭也很棒，Sherlock不知道怎样买食材也不知道怎样做饭不过他的确知道怎样选餐馆。  
餐桌气氛很融洽，他们故意枪好位置把Mycroft和Sherlock隔开，一面晚餐变成一场悲剧。

晚饭后大家都各自占据了一个幸福甜蜜的角落。  
Hudson太太在那边和Molly窃窃私语着，那个年轻女人脸上满是笑容偷偷告诉年长的那个她的新恋情。黄色的灯光和烛光暖洋洋地充满了房间里每一个角落，空气中是烤鸡和蛋糕的味道，那个圣诞也穿着紧身皮衣的女王将手指上的奶油轻轻舔掉。Anthea缩在沙发上，高跟鞋歪在地上还少了一只，不过她的注意力依然完全被手机吸引着。John阻止着Sherlock把礼物拆开，他似乎想破坏第二天早上才能拆礼物的规矩。他一面把包装纸已经皱成一团的礼物从他室友手上抢救下来，一面注意到Mycroft和Jim都不见了，John不知道他们去哪儿了可Sherlock知道。

那个狭小的楼梯过道下还摆放着一个圣诞树，挤的那里的空间更小了。  
“没能看到你们兄弟俩的餐桌对峙还挺可惜的啊，”Jim靠在楼梯扶手上，懒洋洋地被Mycroft圈着着。  
“算是给我这个小公务员一年到头辛劳工作的一点补偿行了吧。”  
“你不还挺享受他给你找的麻烦。”  
Mycroft叹了口气挑着眉毛说：“哪里只有他给我找麻烦…”没说完Jim就笑了，Mycroft捏了捏他的下巴。  
Jim有点醉了，他身体前倾双手绕过Mycroft的脖子环住他。把自己的体重交给他，Jim眯着眼说：“那你喜欢吗？”  
Mycroft看着粘着他的小捣蛋鬼，托着Jim不让他掉下去他点点头。  
“恩，”他满意地哼哼着用手指点着Mycroft的鼻尖。  
“有一件事，”Mycroft略微地推推他让他倒回去继续靠着。  
“恩？”看着他突然变得严肃起来，Jim也没因此坏了心情，他软绵绵地倚在那儿。  
Mycroft变的有些紧张他尽力控制住，也不知道Jim看出了没有，至少他的嘴唇又无意识地抿紧了。  
他偷偷地将手滑向口袋：“我有一个提议，”他在口袋里翻找着，一面拖延着时间。  
“不如这样子，”他有些急躁口袋里他准备好的那样东西找不到。  
Jim还在等着，Mycroft皱眉觉得有些不对他口袋里真的没有。裤子口袋里没有，马甲上胸前的口袋里也没有，他在身上可能有的地方摸索。  
“等等，”他还在找，不可能在他挂起来的西装外套里的，这个东西他进门至少30分钟后才拿到手的。  
可是Jim等不及了，他终于坏笑着伸出一只手给他看。  
“你在找这个？”他朝Mycroft晃着无名指上的戒指。  
Mycroft抬着下巴看着那小小的一圈金属环嘴唇张着想说什么，最后他低下头抓住那捣蛋鬼的手说：“那我的呢？”Jim反过来握住他的手牵引着他摸到自己的臀部，Mycroft在那里的口袋摸到了另一枚指环。  
“什么时候被你拿走的，”他也把戒指戴在手上，并没有问那个没说出口的问题，因为他知道Jim已经答应了。  
“你进门的第31分钟。”他得意洋洋地晃着头，酒精和室温开始将红色沾染上他的脸。  
Mycroft没喝多少比Jim少多了，但他也开始觉得自己要醉了。  
“现在还差一件事，”他用身体整个将他罩住慢慢低下来，Jim配合地抬起头将他们的嘴唇触在一起。  
他们慢慢悠悠地接吻，闭着眼心里暖意浓浓都是对方。  
他们吻了有一会，最后分开彼此又凝视了几秒。  
“我猜我们该回去了？”  
“不然所有人都会发现我们不见了。”  
他们走上楼回到客厅，在他们离开的十几分钟里这里已经变成了战场，大家互相往对方脸上抹着蛋糕。主要是Sherlock和John，Hudson太太安全着呢。  
当然Jim刚才也注意到了，他们接吻的上方，那里的墙上挂着Mycroft特意准备好的槲寄生。

John送他们每一个人离开，他们今晚都开心极了。  
Molly、Anthea和Irene先走，他给女士们叫了车。Mycroft和Jim一起回去，黑色的小车就停在外面，  
他们牵着彼此的手和John道别。  
“其实你们应该经常来的，”在Mycroft开口之前John抢先打断了他：“别管Sherlock了，他其实也很高兴的。”  
“好吧，那么接下来几天你们去哪里？”  
Sherlock一直躲在楼上从窗帘里看他们，然后他再也忍不住也下楼来了。  
“Sherlock可能不会想出门，不过我想去滑雪吧大概。”  
“我们也许可以一起去Switzerland？飞机不用等随时起飞。”  
“好啊……”他没说完就被下楼的Sherlock推回门内。  
“慢走不送二位，”他假笑着把门关上了。

“Sherlock你不想去我想去啊。”  
“我陪你去别的地方划，怎样都别和他们一起去。”  
“你又在闹什么变扭啊，刚才不是还好好的吗？  
他才没给John解释，反正要不了多久大家都会知道的。

Sherlock明显看到了他们俩手上一摸一样的戒指。  
没错，是他挑的。

 

（“John，Mycroft也坏规矩了，他把礼物提前拆了。”）

END


	3. 番外2

番外2：

 

他还没被怒气冲昏头，只是他太生气了。  
地下黑市里100万英镑的毒品流入市场，这还只是一个开头。  
他们的人本来早就控制了来源，在上周交易的时候可以将这批货拿下，并且不动声色地在黑市里安插人手，以后毒品这条线也会有他们的人了。事实上有时候政府干预毒品交易另有其因，Mycroft之所以对区区100万的交易有兴趣也是处于这是幕后黑手的一次试水，接下来恐怕会有武器交易。  
正当他们准备俱全的时候，他们的人却失踪了整整一周。  
那天他们带着钱去仓库拿货，仓库是空的还糟人伏击。他的特工全军覆没了，对方计划的很完美。全世界Mycroft知道只有两个人在他亲自部署下还能做到这地步，一个是他弟弟。

Mycroft挥手将Jim推倒在床上，Jim本能地想要逃被他捉着脚踝拖了回来。  
“记得你答应过我什么！”他扳住Jim的脖子冲他大吼。  
“你的脑子和肚腩一样张的都是脂肪吗，不知道‘反悔’是什么意思可以查查字典。”  
他恼怒地吭住那恶毒的嘴毫不在意Jim的唇被他咬出血，双手将他的衣物迅速地撕掉。  
Jim抗拒着他，制止着那双将自己剥干净的手，但他明显不占上风。  
他很快就赤身裸体地被压在床上，Mycroft啃到他脖子上用力地咬着Jim有错觉他会咬穿自己的气管。双手在他身体大力抚摸着，他能感觉到Mycroft的怒意传来过来。他在他的腰上用力地捏着淤青立刻浮了上来，手滑下去加压Jim的臀部。  
他还没放弃挣扎，把手抵在Mycroft肩膀试图推开他，不过那没用。之后他重重咬在Mycroft脖子侧面，这无疑是火上浇油他抬起头用力打了Jim一巴掌，他立刻眼冒金星只能感到脸上火辣辣的一片。趁他一时晕眩的时候Mycroft将他翻过来解开自己的裤子，他没给他习惯的时间一下子就挺了进去。  
“啊——！”Jim觉得自己要被撕裂了，他弓起身紧紧地抓住床单。Jim猛然间缩紧的内部也夹的Mycroft寸步难移，他皱紧了眉却没有妥协。他一手按在Jim背上将他压到被子里一手抓住他的臀部强行抽动起来。  
虽然有点困难，Jim内部又小又热，不过对Jim来说才真的是问题。  
自己体内最柔软的部位被毫不留情地刺戳着，周围的肌肉因为没经过放松就突入而裂开了，Mycroft凶器一样的阴茎还在他伤口上不停地摩擦着。即使算上平常他们玩的那些情趣，Jim也从未在做爱时受伤。的确有时他们会玩一些常人难以接受的小游戏，不过Mycroft始终都照顾着他没伤到他，今天这个与其说做爱不如说惩罚。Jim跪在床上脸紧靠在柔软的被单里，他觉得有似乎有液体留在腿上也许是他的血液，他腿间的阴茎软绵绵地摇晃着，他没有一点勃起。  
“唔…啊…”他尽量咬紧牙不出声，无奈Mycroft的速度太快了他疼地不由自主地随着他的律动出声。  
Jim内部的肌肉似乎有一点习惯了，Mycroft渐渐觉得那又是平常操弄着的紧致火热的洞穴，他变的更硬手不由自主地摸着他浑圆的臀部。  
也许Jim是觉得他有一些放松了，乘着他操的起劲的时候他突然抬起身想要逃走。  
Mycroft从他身体里滑了出来，不过他的动作够快，他一伸手拦住Jim的腰将他揽回来。他们倒在床上Mycroft仰着抱住Jim，他在他身上扭来扭曲试想要掰开他的手。  
“你和你的政府！蠢毙了！”他一边动一边尖叫着。  
“操！你放开！你也很快会和你那些低能的手下一样无聊了！不！其实你更本和他们一样，无聊愚蠢啊——！”Mycroft又找准了地方一下子插了进去。  
他用比刚才更快的平率挺动了起来，Jim半坐在他身上屁股里插着Mycroft怒涨的肉棒，随着他的动作整张床都在发出‘吱吱’声。  
“你！……我保证你下一次见到我的时候英国会变得千疮百孔！”  
“你可以试试看！我早说过真有那一天我也不会放任你！”  
“哈哈！说大话谁都会！况且你啊…更本就没..没….啊…”这个姿势很容易就让Mycroft顶到了Jim的敏感点上。随着他不住地往那里戳动，Jim腿间的柱体也渐渐抬头了。  
“你根本…”他试图把一句话说完，“根本就没这个本事…呼…..”  
“只要你别后悔。”Mycroft将手覆上Jim的阴茎撸动着，没放过敏感的双球和头部。  
“啊..！操！操！”Jim不停地呻吟起来，熟悉的快感在他内部蔓延开。Mycroft坐起来圈住他手在他两腿间套弄着，一边向上让自己的阴茎更加准确地撞在Jim的前列腺上。很快他就感觉到Jim的腺液从他阴茎顶端的小孔流了出来，他用食指和拇指在粉红的头部画着圈。  
“你当然可以做你想做的事….我也会遵守我的誓言，我答应你的决不反悔。”  
Mycroft喘着气在他耳边说着：“但是我也可以看着你毁灭，或者亲自动手，我已经这么做过一次不是吗…”  
尽管Jim看不见他脸上的表情，但他突然低下去的声调让他心里瞬间不安了起来。  
Mycroft与刚才相反地温柔地爱抚他，亲吻着他的耳廓。  
“真有那一天….”他的声音越来越轻，Jim试图集中注意好听到他说什么，但他下体传来的快感却越来越强让他的大脑晕晕乎乎的。  
“我只能亲手毁灭我的爱……”  
一瞬间Jim分不清他是否悲伤，不管是他自己还是Mycroft，他心里掠过的一丝心疼很快就被高潮淹没了。  
“啊啊….Myc…..”他在Mycroft手上射出来的时候紧紧地闭上双眼喊着他爱着的人的名字。  
这一瞬间他想起来他答应过Mycroft什么。

他睡不着。  
虽然刚才被折腾的是他，但他的确睡不着。  
很好笑的是Moriarty虽然没有廉耻，但他有时也会愧疚。  
Jim看着抱着他睡着的Mycroft，他即使在睡梦中也皱着眉，手不肯放开Jim。  
这的确很难，要他加入‘无聊的正义的一方’。

不过他答应过Mycroft，只是因为Mycroft，他会做到的，至少去尝试。  
他是这样决定的。

 

（第二天Mycroft头痛地收到了北边游行发生爆炸的报告，当然又是某人干的。）

END


End file.
